The Revealed
by BarbaraB
Summary: It's finally fixed! So read and rate now! The Animorphs visit the future . How will knowing their destiny's affect them?


Hope ya'll enjoy this. Our heroes are about 17-18 in this story. It's around early summer.Not necesarily in the year 2000. http://www.gurlpages.com/nolabel/1bobby. Thanks to my cousin for giving me a way to open up the story.;) _**

The Revealed 

**_

** Chapter 1**

My name is Tobias. I've done horrible things which would rip a lesser person apart . I'm fighting something bigger then you can imagine. We the Animorphs: Rachel, Ax, Cassie, Marco, Jake and I fight the Yeerks.Yeerks are these parasitic aliens that get into your head and tap into your thoughts and control you without letting anyone find out. We fight them with powers we got from Elfangor, a dying Andalite prince, my father, who we met in an abandoned construction site (Ax wasn't there he joined us a while later). He gave each one of us the power to morph into any animal we can touch. After he gave us the power, he was murdered, by a Yeerk in the head of an Andalite. As far as we know the Yeerks have conquered every race they went after. We've seen a few including Hork-Bajir. They are around seven feet tall, with snake like heads, and blades on their foreheads, elbows, knees, and feet and tails. The Hork-Bajir were a peaceful race, they used the blades for stripping the bark they ate off trees,until the Yeerks got them. They conquered Gedds and Taxxons too. Gedds are one armed, half blind, monkey type aliens. We rarely see them. Taxxons are huge, cannibalistic, centipede-like, that volunteered to become controllers. Taxxons are the most evil, ugliest,vile, things I have ever seen.   


*Ya know, it's funny. The smell of poop never made me want to snatch someone up and uh I don't know. Stick my tongue down their throat.*That would be Marco. Cassie and Jake turned to see him and Rachel standing in the doorway. 

A small smile appeared on Jake's face as I landed in the rafters. We were in Cassie's barn Rachel, Marco, Ax and I arrived a little early, in bird morph. 

Once, I stayed in morph as a red-tailed hawk over the two hour time limit. I was supposed to be trapped in forever, but an alien called the Ellimist gave me back the power to morph in exchange for a small favor. I will forever be in dept to him. Now I can morph into my old body, but only for two hours. 

We had flown in so quietly that they didn't even hear us. Jake and Cassie had been deep into a make-out session. I don't know what's gotten in to them lately. Jake is our responsible leader. Really he is, but he's also human. His brother Tom is a controller he's always trying to get Jake to come to Sharing meetings. 

The Sharing is a front organization for the Yeerks. On the outside it seems like a coed Boy's Scouts, but it's not. Once the Yeerks get you to the meeting they take you to the underground Yeerk pool. Then they dunk your head in the murky liquid while a Yeerk slug crawls into your ear. 

Cassie is short and kind of quiet. She lives on a farm of sorts. When she's not fighting along side us, she's taking care of the animals in the barn. When we are about to go on a mission, she thinks about whether everything we're doing is "right". She's also the one who knows what to say to keep everything from descending into chaos. 

*Aaaah kissing. The human way of showing affection. Done with the mouth, also used for eating and "barfing".* Typical Ax thing to say. Ax is an Andalite. Elfangor's little brother. My uncle and best friend. Long story. 

Andalites are like those mythical centaurs, but more graceful, and smaller with blue and tan fur. They have no mouths, but they do have an extra set of eyes on stalks on top of their head. They actually look kind of carnival-prize-stuffed-toyish until you reach the tail. The tail is long, and at the end is a sharp,hooked blade. Fast, and deadly. 

*Geez Ax, when you put it that way, It sounds gross.* Marco said. 

Marco is Jake's best friend and the comedian of our group. He believes you can think of something as terrible or funny. He chooses funny. His mother who is supposed to be dead is a high ranking controller. He lives with his father and step mother. 

Rachel is Jake's cousin. She's Cassie's best friend and my girlfriend. She is usually the one all high on adrenaline after and even before a mission. You could call her an "action-junkie". Rachel is beautiful. For as long as I've known her, I've never seen her with a hair out of place. In fact I don't think any of us have. 

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Rachel said."Priceless, Like deer caught in headlights." 

"Or you could substitute by saying instead of deer, a tiger and a wolf." We all just stared at Ax. 

"What?" we all asked. 

"It was a human style joke." Needless to say, he doesn't quite get humor. 

"Jake and Cassie sittin' in a tree."Marco sang. 

Rachel and I joined in."K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes -" 

"Are you guys gonna keep making humiliating, totally not funny, immature jokes," Jake interrupted."or can we get down to business?" That last part made us laugh even harder. 

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Jake says the Yeerks are working on a new project." 

"Yeah," Jake said "Well, I don't know what it is but we've had peace for too long now." 

"Say no more." Marco said."Rachel is there." 

"We have to spy on the Yeerks possibly go into the Yeerk pool." 

**Chapter 2**   
Cassie 

We had come up with a plan. It was simple we would follow Chapman.   
Chapman is a controller we've known about since the beginning. He's also our assistant principle. 

Jake stayed for dinner that night.   
"Bye Jake!" My father said.   
"Oh your leaving so soon? Bye then, be sure to come back and visit."My mom said.   
I walked Jake out to the end of the walkway.   
"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"I asked" My dad could easily drive you home."   
"No when I find the right spot I'm gonna morph to falcon and fly."   
We walked out farther and I held his hand.   
"Aww man" Jake whined.   
"What?" I asked. Looking up there was a ripple in the air and I knew it was a bug fighter with the cloaking device on.   
"Owl morph" I said, already starting.   
When we were both finished we flew out into the open night air.   
*Tobias, Ax! * I yelled in thought speak.   
* Cassie -- that you? What -- the prob--?* Ax's thought-speak was all broken up.   
*Ax where is Tobias? Morph owl and get up here.* Jake ordered.   
*Prince --, I believe Tobias is -- Rachel*   
*Great, Cassie go get the others, Ax, me and you will check out what's going on.*   
I went to get the others.   


Marco was laying on his bed with earphones on. *Marco* he opened one eye *get up.* He got up shut his door and began to morph osprey.   
*No not osprey, morph owl.* He morphed owl and we flew out of the window.   
*What's going on?*Marco asked.   
*Jake and I...saw a bugfighter.We don't really know what is going on.*   
*That's a surprise. Hey, where are we going.*   
*To get Rachel and Tobias. You could always peel off to see what's up with Jake and Ax.*   
*Tobias and Rachel? I've got to go make fun of them.*   


*Rachel, Tobias let's go* I looked into Rachel's window, Tobias was in human form sitting at her desk and she was sitting on her bed they snapped to attention.We flew into the window and landed near Tobias.   
*What's up* Rachel asked already morphing to owl.   
*Jake and I saw a bugfighter. He sent me to get you all.* I said as we flew out of the window.   
*Aww, big Jake is trying to protect you.* Marco said mockingly.   
* If I didn't know any better I'd think I heard a hint of jealousy Marco.* said Tobias.   
*No, you're wrong. You hear a lot of jealousy. Nobody ever protects me.*   


When we finally got there we didn't see anyone or anything. *Cassie, what took you so long?*Jake asked.   
*Why? Were you worried?* Marco asked.   
*Yes.*   
*Marco, shut up.*Rachel ordered.   
*Yes dear.*   
*Watch it.*Tobias joked.   
*What's up?* I asked.   
*Ax and I followed the bugfighter. It went to the McDonalds and dropped off something in a huge metal box. I have to call Erek and find out what's going on*   
We looked around more that night but we didn't see anything.   
I flew back home and into my room. I walked downstairs and my parents were waiting by the door. They looked angry. I told them that I'd been home for a while, and they just didn't hear me come in. That's another part of being an Animorph. The lies. 

**Chapter3**   
Marco 

"So what do you think the Yeerks are up to?"   
"You beat me to asking the question. We're meeting Erek at Cassie's."   
"Figures."   
"What?"   
I laughed "Nothing. You know what Jake, we've been fighting the Yeerks for a little over four years now and we were pretty mature when we started. Now we have the maturity of 30 year olds...some of them anyway. How come it was us, why do we have to grow up so fast, you know? Why couldn't it be some adults that met Elfangor that fateful night? Why did it have to be us?", I lowered my voice." Don't get me wrong I like having the power to morph. I'm glad I know about the Yeerks, and I'm glad we've all become so tight." I smiled. " Some tighter than others."   
"Hey!" Jake laughed."You wouldn't be saying that if you had a girlfriend."   
"Like you have one. I mean officially." He made a face and grunted. I continued. "I guess Cassie and you just know, hunh?" I laughed.   
"Don't be jealous Marco we'll get you a girl and if noone can stand your ugly mug.... we'll get you a puppy-"   
*A blind puppy. *I looked up and saw a Red tailed hawk and an eagle. Tobias and Rachel.   
"Good grief how long have you two been up there? I hope you don't spy on people alot cause that could really give us Animorphs a bad name." I said all of this as if I was talking to Jake.If a person saw me talking to birds they'd think I was nuts, but a contoller would know.   
"Speaking of spying, Tobias you have a lot of time while you're alone all day what is it exactly that you do. Window peeping perhaps or do you go to the local birdy hang out to talk to some red tailed hawk females?"   
He laughed.* Marco you read me like a book. Us birds like to hang out at the big tree in the center of the forest. Those girls sure no how to have a good time.*   
We all laughed.   
We were having a typical conversation. Typical for us.   
Before we met Elfangor, Jake and I used to talk about things like who was a better basketball player. After we met him we were talking about sneaking out at night for a mission. Now we're still talking about that when we should be talking about cars and girls and college.   


Erek is an android from another planet he fights the Yeerks alongside us. He's kind of an inside spy. His race is called the Chee. They were created by the Pemalites who were a highly developed species of doglike creatures. They had evolved so much that all evil was gone from them. Then the Howlers,who were created by this nut or nuts called the Crayak came and killed all the Pemalites, but the Chee couldn't help their masters because their programming didn't allow them to fight. The Chee came here to Earth and put the "essence" of the Pemalites into wolves and that's where dogs came from. Now the Chee walk the Earth projecting holograms of humans. Just one more thing the Chee don't die, Eric has been around so long he helped build the pyramids, and he's super strong. So the Chee don't fight beside us directly. They just give us info and we use them for holograms sometimes.   


We reached the barn. 

If you walked into the barn about then you would take in alot.You would see a young Andalite, (Ax who is a member of the Animorphs and Elfangor's little brother.We found him in an Andalite ship in the ocean -long story-)four kids, a hawk, and an eagle who was turning into a girl. I was lounging on a bail of hay with a blade of grass hanging out the side of my mouth. Jake and Cassie were talking while feeding a baby pig with a bottle. Ax was standing around looking uncomfortable in human form, and Erek was patiently waiting to tell us what we were there for.   
"What's this meeting about", I asked.   
"The Yeerks are working outside of their usual boundaries",Erek began.   
"What do you mean, like their working in another state?" I asked.   
"No I mean they're working in another time." Erek said. " The Yeerks have found a way to get through time coming and going as they please. The thing you saw last night in the box was a bit of technology that lets one visit a place in time for a short period."   
"Oh no"I broke in again.   
"Wait, why haven't they erased us already? " Rachel asked   
"They can only go forward"Erek said.   
*Then what are they up to?* Tobias asked.   
"We don't know but the jabsoln is in the yeerk pool, through the Gap."   
"Jabsoln?" We all asked.   
"Jabsoln." Ax said like it was common knowledge. "Also known as the blinker. Touch it and it takes you where you want to go in time. Only works in one direction. Found on moons in the Shart galaxy. Can only be contained by metal. Of course there is a deeper definition and -"   
"Thanks Ax" Jake said cutting in. "Well you guys know what we have to do."   


**Chapter 4**   
Jake 

I didn't like the sound of this.   
"I have to go, but I'll be back when you guys figure out what to do" Erek left.   
There was quiet for what seemed like forever.   
"So what do we do?" Marco asked.   
"What do you mean 'what do we do' it's simple. "We all stared at Cassie. Marco was usually the one to be negative about a mission.   
"I feel like I should be scared." Marco said.   
"Don't you guys see." She was still holding the piglet. Everyone gaped at her. " the yeerks are going to go in time to see who wins the war if the yeerks win they'll leave everything alone,if they don't then they will join the final battle. Give or take a few major points." She looked kinda... I dont know, motherly.   
Apparently Rachel was thinking the same thing."Gee Cass," She laughed." You have no idea how many parental vibes you were giving off." We all laughed.  
"Okay, okay back to business" I said. " Marco any ideas ?"   
"Yeah, I think we should leave it alone, but since I know team feminism want to fight I say we go through this time warp or jabsoln or whatever and see the results of the battle and basically do what the yeerks are doing. Of course you guys can jump in anytime and tell us you don't want to go and I'll back you." Marco said. Not exactly the most Marco thing to say.   
"I vote we go" Rachel said.   
"Surprise, surprise" Marco said under his breath.   


**Chapter 5**   
Rachel 

We were at the mall: second home to me. Cassie and I were walking towards the Gap. While I window shopped.   
"Ooh I like that outfit."I said to Cassie she has no interest in clothes whatsoever."Forget it I'm getting it now"   
"Rachel No!"   
"Alright, Alright"   


We met The others and Erek at the Gap. Marco was raving about how cool going into the future would be.   
" Hey guys, let's all try to bring something back with us like a souvenir-" He said.   
"-Give me a break Marco-"I said cutting him off.   
" -I bet everything is gonna be silver and aerodynamic looking-"   
"That is if we've beat the Yeerks" Tobias said darkly.   


We all suddenly got very quiet. 

See if we lose Earth to the Yeerks they will kill all species of plants and animals, except the ones we eat. 

We eventually snuck into the one stall. I thought about the Chee who was at my home pretending to be me. 

"What do you think Cassie, what morph" Jake asked. 

"Insects. Not ants. No roaches, No way." Once we morphed roaches in the Yeerk pool and were almost eaten by a Taxxon."So I guess it's gonna be flies. Ax wait for us all to finish then you demorph and then you can morph too." 

We all took off our clothes so that all we had on were our morphing suits. morphing suits consist of tight clothes and no shoes. We never learned to morph shoes or regular clothes. We put our things into the huge backpack that Erek wore. 

I started to morph. Morphing is always different and completely unpredictable. First my arms and legs sucked in with a gross sucking sound. I was just a torso. Then just before I hit the ground huge fly legs shot out and broke my fall. I looked over at the others Marco had a hard completely black exo-skeleton. Jake had no head for a second then a fly 'head' came out with a ploop. Cassie's was different. She had the fluttering gossamer fly wings on her back and she was -tiny about as big as a fly and she was actually zipping around. 

*Whoa, that is so cool * I said finishing my final touches.* but one thing, we've got work to do.* 

" I know" she said back in tiny normal speech "okay okay I'll finish" 

*Okay guys you know what to do* Jake said *get in get on the visser think about how you'll be in the year 2015. That should be far enough in the future* We waited for the next controller to walk into stall we all buzzed on to him her or it. 

* Erek> Jake said. * You know what to do* 

Erek was going to go down before us and blend in hopefully getting into the jabsoln thing. Just then something occured to me. * Umm Marco this might not be the right time but, what did you mean when you called us 'team feminism'* I asked.   
*Well with Cassie's burst of confident bravery and your recklessness,you two were screaming girlpower.* 

**Chapter 6**   
Ax 

My human friends and I were all in fly morph on a human-controller. When we finally reached the hell of the yeerk pool it had already been 17 minutes.   
*Prince Jake, We have already lost 24.48 percent of the morph time.*   
*English please, and don't call me prince.* He replied.   
* We're negative 15 minutes* Marco said.   
*Erek the Chee was just ahead of the human we were riding, we could tell because of his strategically worn red, artificial skin; or what humans call a baseball cap or hat.*   
*Get ready to go through the jabsoln.* We jumped when we heard the visser's thought-speak in our heads. *Me, and the humans first, then hork-bajir, last Taxxons. Concentrate on human date June 23rd 2010.*   
*Okay guys, change of plans, looks like we concentrate on 6/23/2,10.* Prince Jake said. * quick everyone get on Erek*   


I couldn't tell where we were going exactly. I did know that wherever we were going it was dark. As far as I know we entered a small cold room, presumably the metal box, the room was dark. We were headed towards a glowing mass, The mass was tubular. It's colors reminded me of a human television set when there was no picture, I believe the humans call it "snow". Erek slowly walked up to it and grabbed it palms down. I heard Visser Three yell for the controllers to start concentrating. I started too. There was a bright white flash. 

That is the last thing I remember. 

**Chapter 7 **   
Tobias   


When I woke up I found I was trapped in a dark place. * Aaaaaaaaah!* I screamed in thought-speak.   
"Tobias is awake." Marco said. It became light in the dark place. I screamed again   
*Aaaaah!What's going on! Why am I a fly! Why am I trapped. Where is Rachel.*   
"Tobias! Chill!" Marco yelled. "We went through the blinker when we woke up Erek had us in a paper cup. We demorphed and found ourselves in this alley-"   


"We didn't find Cassie, Ax, or Rachel, but it's okay because, guess what! We're in our same town. We haven't looked around though, 'cause you weren't there to keep cover."Erek said.   
I started to demorph. When I was finally finished I stretched my wings and flew in a circle. God it felt good to be in my hawkform once more.Jake and Marco put on their clothes.   
* Ready guys?* I asked, already over my panic. I was still worried though where was Rachel? I hoped she was alright. Cassie and Ax too.   
*Hope they're alright.* I said in a quiet thought-speak I didn't think anyone heard.   
"Me too." Jake said.   
" Don't worry guys, our girls and Ax can take care of themselves" Marco said not sounding to sure of himself.   
I flew out of the alley, with Marco and Jake following.   
What I saw amazed me. It was nothing like Marco, Jake or even I thought.   


**Chapter 8**   
Marco  


Tobias, Jake, Erek, and I walked out of the alley we were hiding in and into the future. What I expected was hover boards and rocket boosters. What I saw was totally different: Everything was almost exactly the same, but cleaner.... and the fact that there were all sorts of aliens walking around along with humans. It kind of reminded me of the Iskoort world. There were Iskoort too. Andalites, Hork-Bajir, a few Taxxon, which explained the cleanliness, what I figured were Skrit Na, and other aliens I'd heard about. There was one I didn't recognize.   
Tobias thought-spoke a string of excited obscenities.   
"Same thing I was about to say" Jake agreed nodding his head.   
" Well," I said trying to mask my excitement. "I guess we can confirm that we've won. "   
" Right now You've won, but if Visser 3 gets back to the blinker-" Erek said trailing off.   
"Wow Erek, way to rain on someones parade." I said breaking the silence.   
"Sorry."   
"Let's go guys. We have to find Ax and the girls. Let's try to talk to people on the way too." Jake said.   
"Ax and the girls ... that's a good name for a band." I said.   
* First you guys need to find out what time it is, I don't see any watches from up here.* Tobias said.   
I walked up to the first Andalite that I saw, after all they do have an internal clock.   
"Excuse me sir," I said keeping an eye on the razor sharp tail. " Could you tell me what time it is."   
*Assuming you are human, It is 10:27 AM in your hours.* He said walking away with one stalk eye still watching me.   
"Geez he's on our planet they're his hours too." I said to Jake and Erek.   
The Andalite whipped his other stalk eye around to look at me.   
*What is your name human.* He asked me. *You remind me of a friend.*   
"Marco."I said my heart jumped as I watched this Andalite's tail crack the air, when he jumped around to focus three eyes on me, Jake and Erek. We all drew in deep breaths as one by one we noticed that this Andalite had a long scar that started under his right eye. It curved around to the front of his neck, and down his chest. It stopped where his belly button would be. If Andalites had belly buttons.   
*What's going on guys.* Tobias asked from somewhere, but I didn't know what was going on.   
*Follow me.* The Andalite said.   


** Chapter 9 **   
Cassie 

When I woke up I was a fly I remembered what happened instantly. We were going through what Ax called a jabsoln. I demorphed. Making my eyes human first . I couldn't see much but I did see that there were alot of figures walking around. I flew into what smelled like a dumpster, and demorphed, I was surprised to see the dumpster was empty. It still reaked of garbage to the fly. I climbed out. I saw something that blew my mind:   
There were humans walking around, but also aliens.The buildings. I recognized them. I took a deep breath. No time now. Where were my friends? I looked around. I went back to the place I woke up at. Two flies, one becoming large and blue very quickly. Ax!  
"Ax, stop it." I hissed. "This is a public place."   
*Cassie? Where is Prince Jake?*   
" I don't know Ax but you aren't the only fly. Be still. I'll take you two somewhere to demorph."   
I scooped up the flies then looked around frantically. There! I walked into a building. The outside was bricked, and there was a large monument right out front but I didn't have time for that. When I walked in I found myself in a big almost empty room, like a lobby.   
"Welcome to the Museum of -"   
I cut her off "Where are your bathrooms!" She pointed down a long hall.   


There were lot's of bathrooms. No, I don't mean lot's of stalls I mean there was one marked Andalites, another marked Hork-Bajir, ones marked in symbols and even one marked other, then there was the one I was looking for: Humans m/f. I didn't want to think about all the possibilities there were for why there were all of these bathrooms, and I wasn't sure mixed gender bathrooms were a good thing. I pushed the heavy door open and locked it behind me. There were lots of stalls and this bathroom was pretty clean.   
" Okay Ax." I said.   
When Ax finished demorphing , the other fly woke up. It flew from my hand.   
*Tobias, Cassie, where are you?Where is everyone.* Rachel said groggily.   
"Rachel!" I said surprised to hear her voice " Demorph, Okay?"   
While Rachel demorphed, I told her and Ax what I saw outside.   
"Well, let's go see if Cassie is nuts." Rachel said clearly indicating she didn't believe me.   
" You'll eat those words when you see what I saw."   
"Shall we Ax?"   
* We shall* Ax said morphing to human.   


She unlocked the door and walked out.   
"Wow look at all these-."She stopped. "Whooooaaa!"   
"There are bathrooms for Andalites and other species alien to your planet. Planet, Puh-lan-it."   
" But does that mean that we've won?" Rachel asked.   
"Wait 'till you see outside" I told them.   


When we got outside I noticed for the first time that it was morning. I could hear Rachel and Ax draw deep breaths when they saw the aliens walking around. Ax was pointing out all the aliens that he recognized. He sounded like a scientist who'd just discovered the cure for cancer.   
"Hey, they might have that here too."I mumbled to myself.   
Just then a huge double decker school bus pulled up to the museum. The whole side of the bus pulled back like a curtain, and formed steps for the top half, and a what seemed like hundreds of rowdy kids just a few years younger than us jumped off. That was the normal part. The not so normal part came next.   
The kids were not all human.   


** Chapter 10**

Rachel 

Cassie, Ax and I followed the kids into the museum. They were on a field trip. we looked around in the museum what we saw was almost more amazing than the other stuff we'd seen here.   
"Rachel" Cassie said from across the small room we were checking out. "I think you should see this."   
I walked over to where she and Ax were standing. They were staring at a collage of pictures. Some of the pictures I recognized. The pictures were of us! There was the picture of Jake that Cassie had in her locker. There was the picture Tobias I had in my desk drawer. One of Marco when he first got his hair cut.The picture of Cassie, Jake had in his room. One of Ax that I definitely didn't recognize and one of me in my morphing suit.   


We went up to the front desk.   
"Excuse me, can you tell me what this museum is called." I asked the lady at the front desk.   
"You kids have no respect for history, do you know what these kids risked. Do you know that they could have-" The lady droned on and on, raving about how today's youth have no respect.   
"I see somethings haven't changed"   
"Yeah." Cassie said agreeing with me.   
"I do not mean to interupt, rupt erupt ruh puh tuh, but I believe there are books of some sort, in that wire containment device." Ax said.   
I looked at the wire brochure rack, near the front door.   
" Duh, Rach." I sighed to myself. We walked over and each grabbed one for ourselves.   


The brochure had a map of the huge museum, on the back. This was a museum dedicated to our battle with the Yeerks. It told the backstory of the Yeerks and how they came to Earth leading up to when we came into the picture. The brochure went on to tell about where this place was built and when. When the place was built did not get my attention as much as where. 

The museum was built on the abandoned construction site. The same one where we found Elfangor. 

The museum had been built there to honor us. They had preserved the actual place where we met the dying Andalite. The brochure also said to ask about events at the museum. The receptionist still looked a little miffed so we decided to go find another employee.Ax demorphed. 

We did find another worker eventually. He was an older man short black hair with a little grey.   
" 'Scuseme sir could you tell me what is going on today at this museum?" I asked.  
"Well, not much but there are some young people who stop by here once in a while." He said cheerfully.   
"Could you tell us who they are,by any chance?" Cassie asked the man.   
"Yes, I believe they are the kids who saved this very planet. Call themselves Animorphs. You kids should be look around for them." I heard Cassie gasp. I swallowed, hard. I looked at Ax his now Andalite face was unreadable.   


** Chapter 11**

Jake 

"Follow me" the Andalite said. Marco hesitated, I walked ahead. We fell into a single file line behind him.   
*What are you doing?* The Andalite asked almost impatiently.   
"We're following you." Erek answered.   
*You're not my prisoners, walk with me.* We walked beside the Andalite like we knew him. * I know who you are and what you are here for. I am taking you to a friend he will help you.*   
" What do you mean 'you know who we are'." I asked.   
*You are the Animorphs, Tobias, Jake,Marco, and of course Erek the Chee.* The Andalite said looking to each one of us as he said our names.   
"But how do you know this? You can't know this." Marco said walking ahead to get in front of the Andalite and cut him off.   
*Tobias come down if you can hear me, you can morph right here.* Almost immediately Tobias swooped down. He landed and morphed to human. The Andalite started walking again, and Marco moved out of his way.* Obviously you see the humans have won against the Yeerks, I will not bother to waste time telling you how you must find out during your battle. I don't want you to get cocky. It's bad enough you get to see that you have won.* The Andalite managed to tell us this without giving us any information at all.   
"You can't tell us anything?" Tobias asked.   
* I can but I won't you need to figure it out yourselves. I can tell you this: In the beginning there were five Animorphs in the end there were six.* The Andalite smiled with his eyes.   
"Tell me who you are?" I ordered.   
*Yes, Prince Jake.* and then I knew.   


** Chapter 12**

Tobias 

We flew the rest of the way to where the Andalite's friend lived. We stopped at a huge house. Actually every house on the street was huge. Ax from the future knocked on the door. He paused, then rang the doorbell. Even from the outside we could hear it.   


" Who is it" A voice called. It was a man, he sounded happy. It made me think about Rachel. I hoped she was okay. * It's Ax. It has started. I have them with me.* We waited patiently. The door opened and a man appeared. Instantly I knew it was me. His face looked like mine but the rest of him didn't. I was skinny and scruffy. He looked like he went to the gym once a week. He smiled and invited us in.   
" Rach, It has started." Older me yelled up a staircase. " We're going to the museum." Rach, did he mean Rachel of course he meant Rachel. Marco looked at Jake and Erek, then they looked at me with goofy grins. I would have had on a goofy grin but it was easy to mask.   
"What?" I asked.   


" Hello everyone."A new voice said. Rachel. She came down the stairs and held out her hand. She shook Marco's , Jake's, then Erek's.   
"Whoa" Marco said. "If this is what Rachel will look like you better watch your back cause I might-"   
"Shut Up, Marco" Jake interrupted.   
Then she shook my hand and smiled. It felt like I was meeting a celebrity. I looked down. I notied that her left ring finger had a ring on it. I felt two emotions at once. I was glad that Tobias/I had married her, or was going to. On the other hand I was jealous. It sounds dumb to be jealous of yourself, but I was.   
I looked up and realized I was still holding her hand. I let it go, and looked at future Tobias. He smiled at me, like we shared a secret. He knew how I felt, because he had gone through the same thing.   
"I guess we should go now." He said.   
We morphed and flew out an open window. Erek kept up on foot.   
*I guess there are some things you would like answered.*R.F. (A/N:Rachel future:) said.   
*Yeah. Like how you got the dough to get a mansion.* Marco and F.T. said at the same time. *Sorry this is just so freaky I couldn't help myself.* Future Tobias laughed.   
The future me seemed so happy.   
*When we beat the Yeerks. We all wrote books. Marco and Cassie are book signing today.* F.T. laughed again. *Plus we just got a lot of money from everywhere people sent it to us and we did talk shows.*   
*We all live on the same street. It's reserved for us. Erek, Cassie, Jake, everyone lives there.*FutureRachel said. *At first we didn't do anything Animorphlike we didn't morph, and we rarely talked to each other. We wanted to forget it all. Then, we accepted it. Now, in a way we lead normal lives.*   
*How did you beat the Yeerks.* Jake asked.   
*Can't answer that.* F.T. said quickly.   
*What is this museum we're going to.* I asked wondering if some how Rachel and the others would end up there too.   
* It's the museum dedicated to us, We speak there, and do volunteer stuff. We are all meeting there today.* *Don't worry Tobias.* F.R. told me in private thought-speak. *Rachel is okay.* 

**Chapter 13 **   
AX 

My human friends and I searched for the future Animorphs.I wasn't excited about meeting my future self.I knew that if we found out too much about the future it could keep us from winning Earth. I wondered where Prince Jake was. The "snap back" effect of the Jabsoln could start at anytime. The "snap back" effect of the jabsoln worked much like the snapback effect in Zero-space.**A/N see book 18 The Decision.** I was glad to see that the Yeerks were defeated in the end, but there were a few things I was worried about. Like, where was Visser Three and his slimy team of body-snatchers.   
"Let's get something to eat." Rachel said pulling out a human currency, called money, or dollars. "Hopefully they still take this kind of money."   
"You have pockets in your morphing suit?!" Cassie seemed surprised. I didn't understand what there was to be surprised about.   
"Sometimes we need stuff on missions, so I sowed in pockets." Rachel said smiling at her craftiness.   
I have noticed this before and it never ceases to amaze me . When put in an environment or situation humans adapt.   


We walked into what Rachel called the "food court". One would think this would be crowded. Food being the most wonderful human creation. This place had approximately thirty humans walking around talking eating, and laughing. I knew that most of these humans were not human at all. Some were Andalites. I could tell by the way they didn't use the convenient tools called forks knives and spoons that humans made to help them eat. Like I said, humans adapt. I looked around at the small "fast food" shops. There were a few I didn't recognize and then there were the ones I did. Some of them were in the food court in the mall, near Jake and Rachel's house. There was Sbarro's, and Haagen Dazs and Aunty Anne's . And the best of them all: Cinnabon. Everytime I eat one, my love of Cinnabon grows greater. Andalite readers simply won't understand until they have one. Just the sense of taste is overwhelming, but cigarette butts, oil, and iminnims, cannot compare to the extroardinary taste of cinnabons. I morphed to my human form.   
" We must go to Cinnabon.bon bawn bon-nah. " I said trying to keep calm. "We Must Go To Cinnabon. I HAVE TO GET A CINNABON."   
I began running toward the counter . Cassie and Rachel caught up to me and asked the clerk for three cinnabons. Rachel handed the young human male the money.   
"You can't use this money here-" He began.   
"Look kid-" Rachel started, cutting him off.   
"Wait, I'll give you a whole tray of cinnamon buns if you give me all the vintage currency you have." He said. I felt my single human heart race.   
"Done!" Rachel said. The boy boxed the cinnamon buns and gave them to me.   
"I don't think so Ax." Cassie chuckled taking the box from me. She looked at the clerk. " The boy is dangerous around food."   
"Well," He said smiling. " You get use to it. Use, yoosuh, suh."   


**Chapter 14 **   
Rachel 

" Is that Jake, Cassie?" I asked pointing to a young guy, walking through the front door.   
"Not likely." Ax answered. "Prince Jake would not be an adolescent in the human year 2010."   
"Oh yeah, Duh Rach." I said talking to herself.   
"Look!" I said. "Is that Marco?" I pointed.   
Ax and Cassie looked in the direction I pointed. Then looked at Me.   
"No way!" Cassie said. This guy looked nothing like Marco. Not even close.   
"Kidding!" I laughed.   
We were sitting on a bench inside the building near the front door. Ax was quiet, probably marveling over the Cinnamon buns. We'd taken the last six cinnamon buns from Ax to save for the others. I enjoyed the future. I was glad to see there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but I was worried about Tobias and Jake and Erek and Marco. I was also worried about Visser three and the other Yeerks. We hadn't seen any sign of them since we had gotten here, and I t hought about it more and more.   
"Oh my-, there he is. I know that walk that's Marco, Rach." Cassie blurted. We ran over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.   
"Hey, Xena." He said with a grin. "Ax-Man, Cass. We knew that you'd be showing up here soon."   
He turned to look over his shoulder.   
"Future Marco's a babe." I silently mouthed to Cassie. She nodded. He was a babe. As much as I hate to say that with the slight chance of him reading this. He had the same Marco face with a mustache . He had on a red T-Shirt, a short sleeved checked shirt, and black jeans.Not a hair out of place . He looked good.   
A little girl about five ran over to us she held the hand of a boy about three.   
" What color did you get?" F.Marco asked them.   
" Green." The little girl said. They held out sticky gumballs, then popped them in their mouths. "That's the best color!" F.Marco said lifting them both up. " C'mon we're meeting the future Animorphs in the conference room. Future Cassie and Jake are already there."   
"I am wondering, Marco, are these small humans yours?" Ax asked. It was the question Cassie and I had been to afraid to ask.   
"Actually, Eva is my daughter, but Nathan is future Jake and Cassie's kid." He nodded to Cassie. The look on her face sent us into hysterics. 

**Chapter 15 **   
Cassie 

Future Marco led us into the conference room . It was near the back of the museum. He knocked on a door. The three of us drew in deep breaths. The door opened and Jake was there.   


He smiled his slow smile. There were only a few changes. Of course he'd gotten taller. Even though he was no older than twenty-six, Jake had a look to him, like he'd seen things. He looked back over his shoulder and nodded approvingly,then he opened the door wider. 

The conference room was huge it had a dark blue carpeting, a huge oak table in the center, and eight chairs on each side. We walked in, and I saw her. She was me, or I was her-whatever. 

She/I stood up and smiled. I was glad to see that I got at least a little taller. She/I hugged each of us.   
"Sit down."F.J. said. We all sat. Future Animorphs across from us. Nathan crawled into future Cassie's lap. Eva did the same with Marco.   
"So what are we here for?" Rachel asked.   
"We are going to tell you how-" The door opened. Two men and a woman walked in. The woman was an older Rachel.   
"Look who we've got." She said. Marco, Erek, and Jake walked in. Tobias was perched on Erek's shoulder.   
"Jake!" I said standing up.   
"Tobias!"   
"Prince Jake!"   
"Marco! Erek!" I added as an afterthought.   
" I appreciate the effort Cassie, Thanks." Marco said quietly. " Let's morph bird. We can be more private in thought-speak." F.M. said. Marco was still paranoid even in the future. We all morphed to bird sitting on the table.   
*We'd just begun to tell them how to keep Visser three from giving a helping hand in the final battle.* Future Jake informed. They began to tell us the plan. I really wish I could have known what was going through everyones head at that moment. I just sat there and took it all in. There were still some questions left unanswered.   


**Chapter 16 **   
Marco  


They told us the plan. I knew it would work, I think we all did. It had to, I mean it worked for them, right. I still had some questions, but I could ask Rachel, Cassie, or Ax later. I was sure they had questions, except they would probably ask Jake or Tobias. That bothered me, but I had other things to think about. I looked at Tobias. I bet he was asking the future Animorphs questions individually. I wasn't surprised that my future counterpart was handsome. After all I am a handsome kid. I figured the kid sitting in his/my lap was his/mine. Don't know how I feel about that. At least I wasn't alone.   
*You will be 'snapping back' very soon.* Future Ax said. *Everyone who came through will go back at the same time. Meaning that you, The Visser and the human-controllers will 'snap back' first, Then the Hork-Bajir a few minutes later, then the Taxxons. *   
*You guys should demorph and put on your regular clothes*future Jake said. *We don't want the controllers getting suspicious.You should all be in human morph.* Ax began to morph to human, while the we put our clothes on.   
"Yes future fearless leader." I said trying to break the tension. Everyone chuckled a little.   
"I think this will work," Rachel began. "but this seems a little easy, after we've gone through all of this." She was right, the plan seemed like it would be pretty easy to pull off.   
"I know, we thought the same thing. I'm going to tell you exactly what they said when we were going through all of this: Don't feel like you have the upper hand because you have an idea of what's going to happen. It can always change, you have to do everything we told you to do exactly the way we told you to do it. That's the hard part." Future Cassie explained looking each of us in the eye. She was pretty, not that Cassie wasn't pretty now, regular Cassie was pretty in a different way she was cute, like your little sister. F.C. was pretty like an older woman you might have a crush on. She smiled. "Good luck"   
"No Ax," Cassie laughed. Ax had his shirt on backwards and inside out. "Remember tags inside toward the back."   
"Wearing artificial skin has many rules. Rooles. Roo-lez-uh." We all laughed.   
"It's time to say our goodbyes." Future me began. "You should be 'snapping back' right aboooouuuut- 

**Chapter 17 **   
Jake 

This time we didn't fall asleep. We just got a little drowsy, except Erek of course. I looked around. We were back in the dark room. It was definitely a Dark Room. We were all surrounding the "jabsoln". Visser three began to speak.   
*Alright you imbeciles. We now know the Andalites have won the battle. It is our responsibility, to prevent this and help our brothers from the future. If we succeed it is possible that when we are in their position, our past selves will go on a rescue mission for us.*   
Little did the Visser know, the "Andalite Bandits" were on an undercover mission-   
"Visser? Sir." A human controller spoke. A kid probably went to my high-school.   
*Speak. Evaluate your words. I have no time for foolishness. Do not waste your breath, most likely your life.* The Visser stepped closer to the boy, tail arched over his head. I knew something was about to happen. Cassie must have too, she grabbed my hand. Normally I would have shook it off, but I've seen Visser three in action it makes you want to scream and cry. This was the least I could do for Cassie and for me.   
"Yes, Visser. Our hosts, th-they are tired." Visser three reared up and kicked the boy, slamming the kid to the ground. Visser three stood on his chest. "Visser, I-I-I'm sure the others, thy feel the same-"   
*Does anyone else feel a weakness.* All of the other human-controllers took a step back. * I guess you were wrong, getting caught up in your host's emotions is not a good thing.* The visser began to morph. It looked like a bright pink dragon with alot of teeth. The head of this creature sat on the ground probably because it was so huge and the neck was so thin. This was our cue. I pulled Cassie back through the crowd. Rachel and the others followed.Erek blended in, after all he couldn't fight. We began to go into battle morphs. As the boy begged Visser three to spare his life pleading his case. We worked our way through the crowd of fleeing controllers. Our plan was going into action. As the visser worked his way toward the boy, he began to curse and cry. Ax went to rescue the kid while Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias and I wrecked the jabsoln. Which turned out to be surpisingly easy. As we bit and scratched and threw things at it, the taxxon and hork-bajir came through.   
*Where are they coming from, It's too soon! It was supposed to take a few minutes for the Hork-Bajir, and a few more minutes for the Taxxon to snap back!* Cassie said frantically. We were all in polar bear morph. All except Marco and Ax and Rachel. They were in their normal battle morphs.   
* It must be some kind of safety feature. So that no one will get trapped in the future.* Marco said just as frantically. The Hork-Bajir acted quickly to the fight, of course after they snapped out of their fog. We were having a tough time wrecking the stupid time thing, and fighting at the same time. Ax joined the fight.   
*Ax! You, Cassie, and Tobias destroy the jabsoln. Everyone else fight!*I yelled in thought-speak.   
* I shall fight beside you, Prince Jake.*   
*Just do what I said Ax. I need you destroying the jabsoln you know the critical parts... And don't call me Prince.* I said. He smiled his Andalite smile.   


Two Hork-Bajir came slashing at me. I grabbed one and pushed him into the other. To my right, Rachel smashed a Hork-Bajir in the face, He stayed down. Her fur was caked with blood. She staggered, she was slowing down. I realized the blood was her own. To my left Marco was surrounded by hork-bajir. He stuck his fist out and spun around in a circle. Taking out all the slashing hork-bajir.   
*Always wanted to try that.* He said laughing. We were winning. The others ran over to us.   
*Ax says the jabsoln is beyond repair.* Tobias said.   
*Are you sure?* I asked.   
* I am Prince Jake. we have severly damaged the static agent, which can be compared to the modem on a primitive human computer. It works by connecting to the future destination of-* *Spare us. Let's move out guys. Our work here is done. Ax go into polar bear morph. The mall should be closed now. Up the steps!* I ordered, wondering if I sounded to bossy, but glad it was over. We bounded up the steps with hork-bajir hot on our tails. We stopped dead in our tracks. 

**Chapter 18 **   
Ax  


We didn't see him until we reached the top of the stairs. Him. The Abomination. Murderer, thief, liar, the list doesn't end. He stood before us. Only Earth inches from Rachel's face. He had the human child I thought I'd saved by the neck. The youung human threatened and pleaded but dared not break away . He knew about the tail. I can't even say His tail. Even though Visser three controls the body, it doesn't belong to him.   
*Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!* Marco screamed in thought-speak. * I think I've soiled my under-roos.* I don't know what that means.   
Still holding the boy, Visser three began to morph into something I didn't recognize.It was blue and transparent. Like a bottle of blue liquid. No more like a bag of blue liquid. It was clear blueness with a mouth. The mouth opened and closed constantly. It had no teeth just a short tongue. The Visser put the human boy into his mouth. Now the creature was blueness with a mouth with a human boy floating inside. The boys legs arms and head poked through in various places.   
*You don't think I would let you escape so easily, now do you?*   
* I am so _sick_ of this-* Rachel said. She swung her massive fist knocking the Visser off the stairs. He hit the ground.   
*He's gonna burst!* Tobias said fascinated. We watched as he bounced off the dirt floor and we watched some more as he bounced off the dirt ceiling. Which I'd never noticed before.   
*Run,You idiots!* The wall said. Erek. We ran. Through the mall and out through the parking facility. It was dark out. We morphed to birds and went our separate ways. Even Tobias went to his tree instead of going to Rachel's.   
***From this point on everything is a kind of epilogue. The chapters won't be very long.***   
I went to my scoop and demorphed. After unfolding it I turned on my television. Nothing on, plus I needed to ask Tobias something. I knew he'd talked to all of the future Animorphs. I walked to his tree.   
*Tobias?*   
*Got a question Ax-man?*   
* Yes*I began.*Did I ever-*   
*Yeah Ax you killed Visser three. Where do you think you got the scar from.*   
*Thank you Tobias.* I started to leave, then stopped and loooked at Tobias with my stalk eyes. *Did you become human, permanently?*   
*Yes Ax.* He said. *And I got my morphing power.*I turned around completely and smiled.   
*Sometimes I wonder if I should believe in miracles.* I said running back to my scoop. 

**Chapter 19**   
Rachel 

I flew up to my window. The Chee was sitting at my desk reading a book. I knocked on the window.   
*Let me in.* It did.   
"The mission went well?" She asked.   
*Yes.* Wondering how much truth there was to that. Now that I was back, I had time to think. We all did that's why we were so quiet on the way home. I let the chee out the front door. Everyone else in the house was sleep. It had to be at least two in the morning. I sat on my bed. I had a question. I hadn't spoken to Tobias since the mission began. Not seriously anyway, and I couldn't go to sleep with this question on my mind. I opened my window and in flew Tobias. *Tobias! I was just going to see you.*   
* I thought I'd save you a trip.* He said morphing to human.   
*Tobias, In the future did you become human for good.*I didn't know how to ask him he knows that I want this for him.   
*Yes, Rachel and I can morph, in the future.* Tobias and I talked for a while. I was glad that he would be able to fight alongside us and be human too. 

**Chapter 20**   
Tobias 

All the next day I got visits from the others. I felt like a fortune teller.They all had questions of some sort. Marco and Cassie came first thing in the morning. He wanted to know if the little girl was his and if she was going to grow up with a mom. I told him the truth.   
*Yeah Marco, your a married man in the future.*   
*Commitment? Yikes!* He joked but I knew he was proud. Then he got serious.   
*Do you know if my mom got free?* He looked down and kicked a stone.I didn't answer for a while.   
*Well Marco, you know I asked, so I can't lie. Your mother did get free, but you saw her when Visser one was on trial. She was dying. Yes your mother got free Marco-*I stopped.   
* I can take it Tobias, just tell me.* Marco said he was crying.   
*-but soon after she died. They do however have her Ixcila stored.**Ixcila is her persona see book number 34 The Prophecy.**, * Marco turned to Cassie and she hugged him. They left with Cassie's arm around Marco's waist. A little later Jake came by. He had a few questions. He wanted to know if we had gotten rid of the Yeerks, or killed them all. I told him, that they told me, that that was one of the things they couldn't tell us. Which was true. He also wanted to know if Tom had gotten free.   
*Yes Jake your brother was freed of his Yeerk.*   
Jake let out a deep breath. *One more thing Tobias...Nevermind.*   
* I'm not sure what you're going to ask me Jake, but you're adult self says "Don't worry your still a kid and you still have a big battle to fight."* I told him, not knowing what that meant.* He also gave you a tip for the future. "When we win the war and the Ellimist comes to give you your wish, Don't use it save it for another time. You'll know when it's time to use it."* He seemed satisfied with that. Like everyone else he asked about my situation and I told him. He left. I took off to find something to eat, wondering if I should get an owl morph, so I can look wise. 

**Chapter 21**   
Jake 

I decided to walk instead of flying. As I walked home I passed Cassie's house. I decided to just go home instead of stopping by, I wondered what she was doing right now. I knew everyone was going to go talk to Tobias at some point. I knew what Marco and Ax and Rachel would ask, but what did Cassie want to know? I knew what I was going to ask as soon as I found out Tobias talked to the future us. The future Jake told Tobias to tell me; not to grow up to fast. I know Tobias didn't know the meaning of this, but I understood. I was worried about Cassie and I; our relationship. I didn't want it to go to far to quickly. The advice also applied to other things for me. 

** Chapter 22**   
Marco 

"Don't be sad now, Marco. "Cassie said trying to make me feel better.   
" I should be sad! She has a Yeerk in her head now. When she finally gets free she's going to die." I said angrily.   
"I know that you're worried about her but at least you know now that she'll get to be free a little while longer and you might still be able to have her around." She said.   
"An Ixcila is not her!" I said.   
"I understand."   
"You don't understand your parents are okay!" I said knowing that Cassie did understand. I didn't worry about hurting her feelings. Because I wanted to, and because I knew I probably couldn't. Plus she knew that I knew, she understood.   
"I have to go Marco, but get yourself together okay? Live your life today, not for the future. In a way your mom is saving the Earth. Helping us." She left, leaving me feeling a little better. 

** Chapter 23**   
Cassie 

I walked home from Marco's house. Saw Jake, he didn't see me, and I didn't really feel like talking. I went home and mucked out the barn. After I finished that I got cleaned up ate some Cheerios. Watched TV and fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark out. I wanted to talk to Tobias. I snuck out, and flew to Tobias's tree. I didn't expect him to be there, but he was.   
* What took you so long; everyone else came sometime last night, or this morning.* He said.   
* Well, I was thinking. By the way nice owl morph.*   
* This old thing.* He laughed.* What do you want to ask me?*   
*I don't want to ask you anything. I saw how knowing the future hurt Marco.* I said.   
* I knew you were going to say that. When I asked future Cassie what I thought you would ask me, she told me you wouldn't want to know anything.*Tobias said flying up into the air, I followed him. I flew in a circle, while Tobias did an impressive bunch of tricks.   
*What did you think I would ask?*   
*She also told me not to tell you that.* He said laughing again.   
  
* I'm okay. In the future the Ellimist gave each of us a wish as a gift for succeding. My wish was to be a human with the power to morph. He didn't play any games this time.*   
*We've been looking all over for you guys.* A voice said. We watched as three owls and a peregrine falcon flew over. We played in the air for a little while. Then I went home and sat on the couch in between my parents and watched tv.   


* * *

  


Hi guys! What do you think of my first Animorph story? This took a really Really REALLY long time (I started In early September and finished 5:39 on January 26th 2000). It took me months to write this now you take the 2 minutes to review it. Visit my site! http://www.gurlpages.com/nolabel/1bobby 


End file.
